When Your Ember Eyes shine
by Ember Twilight Sky
Summary: He's Dame-Tsuna. The useless, no good boy who can't do anything right. his mother gave up on him, his brother hates his guts, and he felt as if he was in a cage since age five. So when a baby tutor comes to make his brother into a mafia boss, he wasn't ready for the sheer chaos he brought. But he also wasn't ready for finding friendship and family in the middle of all the insanity.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the manga or anime Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn, nor do I own any of the characters or places featured in it. If I ever make OCs, then those are mine. I will not keep writing this in every chapter, it is for the whole fic.**

When Reborn appeared at their door, Tsuna didn't know what to make of the trigger happy, fedora wearing baby with the gun, but nothing could've prepared him for the sheer craziness that followed him home.

Yeah, Reborn's arrival was the start of the chaos, Wich contained but was not limited to: magical colorful flames, magical mafia, flammable or/and shapeshifting magical animals, ghosts, a giant magical turtle, a curse, cursed trigger happy magical babies, a lot of magical ice, robots ,loyalty and lifelong friendships.

Much much later in the future, Tsuna will look back at that day with nostalgia as one of the most important days in his life, but on the morning of that specific day, all he could think about was how he really didn't want to go to school, see his brother, or get bitten to death for being late to the school he didn't want to go to in the first place.

But he was Dame Tsuna , so of course all three happened.

It all started once upon a normal morning in Namimori ...


	2. Chapter 1:once upon a normal morning (1)

**Thank every one who bothered to read my pathetic first work. I love KHR twin fics, more than no good and the parallel axis of Sawada Tsunayoshi being my favorites, and I wanted to make my own, this fic will be long, and with enough feedback will be completed eventually, I have it completed in my head and about third is on paper, so support me please. I will update whenever I can. Thanks to you all again.**

It was another morning of his life, just like every other morning in the quite peaceful Namimori, the sun shining, the birds singing, and the alarm clock signaling the begining of another day of torment , so he did what every sensible 13 years old boy does, he turned it off without opening his eyes. He snuggled back into his covers and sighted in pure bliss, ' _just five more minutes_ ...'  
"Tsu-kun, Yasu-kun breakfast is ready~~" came his mother's sing song voice.  
Sawada Tsunayoshi ( Tsuna for short ) opened his eyes sluggishly, he glanced at his alarm clock and groaned , 07:15 , ' _no time for morning shower it seems_ '. He sighted, got dressed in his school uniform, proceeded to descend the stairs, and was greeted with the ever cheerful humming of his mother.  
" Good morning Mom".  
His mother looked up from her task of setting plates on the table . "Good morning Tsu-kun , breakfast is ready" she said and smiled brightly, Tsuna spared a tired half smile back, Tsuna loved his mother dearly, probably more than he loved anyone else, but he also was very worried about her, she was a kind person, a perfect example for a Yamato nadeshiko, helpful, soft-spoken, beautiful, good with chores and a fantastic cook, she never prays into other people's business and never asks too many questions, and that was her problem, she never asks ANY questions, you see, his mother was very ditzy and oblivious, as in really, terribly, aufully oblivious, take his father's flimsy excuses for example, because no Mom, no matter what the postcard said, construction workers don't work in the South Pole, nor is there a thing called organizing traffic for pinguins ,but no matter what rediculous reason his no good father comes up with for leaving, his mother takes it with a smile, no questions asked, as if your husband telling you to "tell the kids Papa is going to become a star !" is a completely and utterly valid reason for said husband disappearing for years with no word whatsoever. Actually, the only conversations Tsuna remembers his parents having go like this :

_ when coming home after (insert amount of years ):  
"Nana, I'm home ~~" cue hugs and disgusting amount of PDA.  
"Welcome back dear ~~" cue school girl giggles, flowers and rainbows in the backgrouned _ how the heck does she do that? _ and disgusting amount of PDA.

_When leaving after few days:  
"Bye Nana, I am going to ( insert the most stupid, rediculous, unbelievable reason you could think of), I love you! "  
" Oh, bye dear, I love you too~~ "

and that was the gist of his parent's married life. Don't get him wrong, Tsuna didn't really dislike his dad, he didn't Know him enough to like or dislike him, but he hated how he lies to them and makes his mom wait. Tsuna looked at his mother, smiling and humming, and was really thankful he looked like her and not like his father , no matter how many problems those looks brought him, it was like having a piece of her inside of him, his brother on the other hand...  
"Hiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!" He was jolted out of his thoughts by the feeling of something slamming into his back, next thing he knew, he was kissing the floor at the bottom of the stairs. "Dame Tsuna stop blocking the way !"came his younger brother's voice. " Yeah, good morning to you too, Ieyasu."  
"Good morning Yasu-kun~~"  
"Good morning Mom, Dame Tsuna tripped over the stairs again." Yasu looked at Tsuna and smirked, Tsuna just got up and rubbed his red nose, those mornings were starting to get repetitive.  
"Ara, are you alright Tsu-kun? You should be more careful, geez, maman's Tsu-kun is really useless sometimes." His mother scolded gently , Tsuna just smiled tiredly at her, he was really starting to get tired of this conversation, he knows his mother meant well, that she was really worried, he also was used to being called worse things than useless, that didn't stop his chest from hurting every time his mom said that like it's completely normal. "Bye Mom, gotta go meet up with my friends " Yasu grabbed his bento and stuffed it in his school bag, "not that you'd know anything about those, ne Dame Tsuna " he Snickered, grabbed a piece of toast and was out of the door with a final wave.  
Tsuna ducked his head and looked at his plate like it's the most interesting thing in the world, it was all true after all, Sawada Ieyasu (Yasu for short) was Tsuna's younger twin brother, not that they looked remotely related, let alone twins, Ieyasu was the perfect child, their parents's pride and joy, good looking, athletic ( he the soccer club's ace and a honorary member of the basketball club), charismatic, popular (half the school population were his friends, the seniors respected him and the girls swooned over him), smart (his grades were average, but much better than Tsuna, though, not many are worse than Tsuna on the grades department, so that doesn't really say anything) and kind (yeah right), Tsuna on the other hand was Dame Tsuna, no athletic ability whatsoever ( he was so terrible at PE it was rediculous), terrible grades (he tried, he really did, but to no avail ) and not a single friend to speak of, actually, except for a few exceptions, good and bad (mostly bad), everyone avoided him like the plague, not that he blamed them, who'd want to be friends with HIM after all?  
"Look at my handsome boy, perfect, just like his papa." She giggled holding a hand to her cheek, she ruffled Tsuna's hair affectionately "don't worry Tsu-kun! Mama loves her cute boy just as much!"she smiled and went back to cleaning the table, ' _that was a lie_ ' Tsuna thought, not in pain or jealousy, more in an apathetic detachment , or so he wanted, he couldn't believe this thought still hurt after all those years, he always knew his mother loved his brother more, and who could blame her, no one can love two people the exact same way, and wen given the choice between your all over perfect child, and your no good all over useless child, the choice is obvious, she doesn't do it on purpose of course, it's not like she neglected or abused him, the opposite actually, she is just as caring as a mother is ought to be, it's just that ...after years of Tsuna being...well...Dame Tsuna, she just ... gave up on him, hell, even he himself gave up on him, his mother knows like everyone else knows that he will never amount to anything more than Dame Tsuna, ' _but...it wasn't always like that..._ ' he shook his head, that was in the far past, no point lamenting what can't be changed, he dumped his plate in the sink and washed his hands "I'll be off " "Have a nice day~" he snorted mentally, he didn't even remember the last time he had a nice day at school, he didn't take a bento, he stopped after it was stolen for the umpteenth time, his mother just stopped asking why he didn't take one and stopped making his after a while, he on his end stopped trying to come up with pathetic excuses .  
He walked on his way, not thinking about anything in particular, when he overheared a conversation between a bunch of female students of his school, not that he needed to strain his ears, they were talking for the world to hear. "Have you seen the latest soccer game..." "Ieyasu-kun swept the floor with them..." "He looked so dreamy ...sigh..." "Did you see his muscles...OMG.." "Kyaaaaa!" Tsuna sweat dropped at the star struck look on their faces...wait a second... he could swear he saw a mental image of his brother floating over their heads, and...are those heart and flowers he's seeing in the background!?..., yep, his brother's fangirls were as rampant as ever. As he mentioned before, he and Yasu didn't look related at all, his brother was considered 'handsome' by the majority of Namimori middle's female population, and 'cool' by the male one , he had short cupped Sandy blond hair, narrowed brown eyes, and a tall muscular build , he looked a lot like their father in his youth, as opposed to Tsuna, who looked like a male Nana, he had a small frame and was short for his age , his face looked, quoting Ieyasu, 'girly', with his big, honey brown doe like eyes and his heart shaped face, he had gravity defiying light brown hair, a few shades lighter than his mother's, that can't be tamed (believe him, he tried ), so while his brother's looks brought him leagues of swooning girls and admiring boys, Tsuna's looks brought him... "Hey look, it's Dame Tsuna." "Just in time too! It was getting boring"... bullies.  
Tsuna looked at the two teens approaching him, he recognized them as sempais from the karate club, ' _sigh.. trying to appeal to my brother again it seems_.' Tsuna was resined to his fate, this wasn't the first time this happened, his brother was so popular that if you were on his good side, you had an enjoyable school life, if you were to get on his bad so however... let's just say those guys want to be on his good side, and Tsuna was on his bad one, Ieyasu never declared that literally, but everyone knows he doesn't care about his Dame-twin, so Tsuna was fair game.  
He didn't even try to escape, with his luck, he'll trip and hurt himself more, and he didn't want to give them a good laugh on top of his misery, they dragged him to a dark alley (why was it always a dark alley?) and pushed him to the wall, "well, if it isn't our dame Tsuna" said one of them "we were looking for a way to vent stress, you know, and you are just the right punching bag" they Snickered at their own lame joke , "We'll be late." Tsuna said as a last try, he shuddered at the thought of a certain prefect who will make what these two are going to do to him seem like a picnic if he was late. "Well too bad we don't give a damn about your attendance record, now do we?" and they closed on him . He backed to the wall and closed his eyes. The faster they finish, the sooner he can get to school, all he had to do was stay put, after all... _it didn't even hurt anymore._


	3. Chapter 3:once upon a normal morning (2)

**DISCLAIMER** **: I do not own KHR.**  
 **Hi, sorry for the late update, I actually finished writing this chapter before the week ended, but I lost my wifi before I could post it.**  
 **Thank you everyone who reveiwed , I never knew what a great feeling it was to be appreciated for something you love to do rather than you have to do**  
 **It's addictive I am afraid. So you keep reveiwing and I will keep writing. Thank you .**

He was late of course, no surprise there, he already missed first period thanks to those two bullies, and he couldn't run to school because of his injuries, Tsuna winced as he clutched his side. ' _Man, that will leave a nasty bruise_ '. He'd better look at it once home.  
The gates of Namimori chuu loomed omniously in front of him, maybe if he was really, really lucky, he can pass through without being noticed by the desiplinary committee, or worst, _**him**_ , he shuddered violently, the small brunette walked the first few steps carefully, there was no one in sight, Tsuna started to relax, ' _huh, maybe lady luck finally decided to smile at me_...  
"Herbivore."  
...or not.'  
"Hiiiiiiieeeeeeeee...Hi.. Hibari-san !" And there, in all his black haired, steel eyed, tonfas weilding glory, stood the infamous Hibari Kyoya, head of the disciplinary committee, and better known as the demon prefect of Namimori middle, and the ruler of Namimori in all but name, and that Hibari Kyoya was about to beat the crap out of him.  
' _ohy gosh, OH MY GOSH! I am going to die, that's it. Dame Tsuna, think, what to do?, what to doooo_?!'  
While Tsuna was busy panicking internally, Hibari Kyoya was busy starting at the herbivore doing weird expressions with his face, it was almost funny, but he needed to be bitten to death all the same, he took a step toward the funny herbivore, "I will bite you to..." "I am so sorry, it won't happen again!" said the herbivore while bowing ninety degrees, it's not every day someone apologizes for breaking the rules rather than run for their lives, not that anyone can run from him though, but it's no fun if they don't run and scream . Kyoya looked at the small boy's battered appearance, he was bruised, his uniform was stained and dishelved and his school bag was dirty and battered and wet. ' _Bullies_.' he realized, Kyoya looked at the shivering boy in front of him, he was still bowing, he was obviously frightened, but resined to his fate at the same time, Kyoya knew that type, the weakest prey, the bottom of the food chain, too patheticly weak to even fight for themselves, Kyoya hated those the most, this herbivore will regret his tardiness, just as he readied his tonfa to discipline the pathetic boy in front of him, a chorus of laughter came from the direction of the gate, there stood four students, not only were they late, their uniform was obviously against school rules, they reeked of smoke and worst of all, they were crowding in his presence, Hibari looked at the still bowing pathetic boy, he doesn't have time for him, he has crowding herbivores to bite to death.  
Of course Tsuna was completely oblivious to Hibari's decision, instead he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable, honestly, he didn't even think about running, you just don't turn and run from a predator, and it was common knowledge that if you don't stop for Hibari Kyoya , he will stop you, and it will involve blood and tears and pain, so instead of running, he put the most polite apology he could come up with on the spot and hoped he won't be bitten to death too badly. He was used to pain, but Hibari Kyoya is a whole new level of pain in one person.  
He cracked his eyes open after a while , there was no pain, he blinked, confused. "Herbivore." Tsuna straightened reflexively to find Hibari starting at him "class. now." "Yes, thank you Hibari-san!" He turned and ran to his classroom as fast as he could before Hibari-san could change his mind. From the corner of his eye, he could see Hibari-san stalking toward a bunch of seniors at the gates, his eyed spilling murder, Tsuna wisely turned away from the carnage and ran faster.  
He ran like his life depended on it, maybe because it did, and after tripping on thin air for the umpteenth time, he was finally in front of his classroom. With a deep breath, he knocked and slid the door open to be greeted with Nezu-sensei's frowning face.  
"Oh, it's just you Dame Tsuna, you're late again." His frown turned into a smirk "but that's to be expected, after all Dame Tsuna's brain capacity is so small he can't even register time right." That sent the class into a fit of laughter, Nezu made a show of trying to calm them down all the while smiling smugly, Tsuna just ducked his head and walked to his seat at the back of the classroom trying and failing to block his Snickering classmates, he tripped over someone's outstretched foot and fell, that sent most of the class into full-blown laughter, most of the class means all of the class minus three.  
The school idol Sasagawa kyoko was frowning at her book in concentration like said notebook holds the world's secrets , her best friend Kurokawa Hana however wasn't so subtle as she shook her head in disgust mumbling something about monkeys, and the baseball ace Yamamoto Takeshi ... was drooling on his desk deep in sleep without a care.  
Tsuna followed the foot that tripped him into a face, that face was achingly familiar face, Tsuna just stared blankly at Ieyasu as his brother smiled at him, "oy, be careful where you walk Dame Tsuna, geez, you're really hopeless" Yasu shook his head "I bet that's where those bruises came from, you probably fell in a hole somewhere and couldn't get yourself out. " He smiled in a gentle and brotherly way " be careful next time, ne Dame Tsuna." . Yasu want back to his work followed by exclamations of "Dame Tsuna is such a klutz" and "Ieyasu is such a caring siblings" and " Yasu should have been the older brother" and so forth , Tsuna didn't pay any attention to this however as he continued walking to his seat , Yasu's rant reminded him of his injuries, which reminded him of Hibari-san, Tsuna shivered, he was painfully aware that he avoided certain death that time , he was really lucky the seniors came at the right time, well maybe the wrong time for them...oh well. Tsuna knew he must be more careful, he had no desire to be bitten to death, now Tsuna wasn't afraid of Hibari Kyoya, he was terrified of Hibari Kyoya, but he didn't hate the prefect, he was kinda ... sorta grateful, thanks to the DC , the physical bullying was veery rare inside of Nami chuu, of course some still found a way to be discreet about it, and Tsuna was still bullied outside, but it was a giant improvement compared to what he had to deal with in elementary school , plus if you abide by the rules, he will leave you alone. And Hibari-san was kind enough to let him go this morning even though he was late, of course that was thanks to the sacrifice of those students (he hoped they are still alive), and despite what everyone says, Tsuna wasn't stupid, he knew that that act of Mercy was a once in a lifetime thing, and. Tsuna's luck was very bad, so the stars must have aligned somewhere or something,or maybe he burned a year's worth of luck that morning. At least he was alive. Tsuna gazed out of the window, he could see Hibari-san walking toward the school building, he must have just finished beating the crap out of some evildoers, if the pile of (hopefully) unconscious bodies in the middle of the school field is anything to go by , he turned his head, only to lock eyes with a steel colored gaze, he almost screamed and lowered his gaze fixed on his notebook. Yeah, he was grateful, but Hibari Kyoya still scared the life out of him .

Meanwhile in Italy:

" You called me nono?" a baby asked in a high pitched voice, he was clad in a fancy suit, his chameleon perched on his shoulder and his fedora covering his large black eyes, but what gave away his identity was the large yellow pacifier chained to his neck .  
"Ah, yes Reborn, thank you for coming this fast, have a seat." The greatest Hitman in the world nodded and took a seat on one of the armchairs opposite to the large wooden desk which belonged to his current employer, Vongola nono, the ninth boss of the Vongola famiglia who was sitting behind the the desk calmly, and contrary to his usual grandfatherly look, he adopted a serious expression that translated the tension in the room perfectly, Reborn turned his attention from Timoteo to the blond man sitting in the other armchair. Sawada Iemitsu , head of the CEDEF, was looking uncharacteristically serious, ' _so it's time_.',  
"Reborn, I have your new mission." directly to the point, as expected of the ninth. Reborn of course knew what the mission was, Iemitsu handed him a file, face grim . "You will be training Iemitsu's son to be my successor as the 10th boss of the Vongola, do you accept ?" Nono looked at him expectedly, Reborn said nothing, he skimmed through the file, the boy in question had potential if the file is to be believed, but he rather observe and make his own opinion, "I see, but if I remember correctly fr Iemitsu's rant, " "HEY!" "and I do, he has two boys, and this on is the youngest." Iemitsu looked at him like he was crazy "My useless little Tuna-fish can't be a mafia boss, he can't hurt a fly, plus, he is a clumzy, shivering, cute little boy just like my dearest Nana. " Iemitsu had a disgusting dreamy look that made Reborn want to gag, "Ieyasu can handle it , he my boy after all." now the idiot was beaming with pride, Reborn had an urge to abandon the mission and head for the closest exit, when nono cleared his throat, calling their attention back to him, " despite being the first born, Tsunayoshi-kun is uncapable of being decimo." "Uncapable?" Reborn raised an eyebrow, " Yes, I have visited the children when they were young , they are like my grandchildren after all, and while Ieyasu-was confirmed to have sky flames, Tsunayoshi-kun had none." "So the eldest is not a sky." fortunately for him, he can live a normal life, if he was a sky, even inactive, he would have been in danger regardless of his civilian status. " No you got me wrong, his flame is very weak even for a civilian, he will never activate them." Reborn titled his fedora down, so even primo's blood can be dulled by generations, nono fixed his gaze on the Hitman "due to Tsunayoshi's condition , I made an agreement with Iemitsu, Ieyasu will become my hier but his twin will remain a civilian with his mother, and have nothing to do with Vongola no matter the circumstances." "So you want me to train one while keeping the other in the dark." "No." Iemitsu spoke for the first time since his rant looking all professional "I am not foolish (yeah right) enough to think that possible, my Tun... Tsunayoshi is a bit academically challenged, but he is observant, you can tell him about Vongola and flames so he can at least know what he is dealing with in case of he was attacked or used against his brother, but you have to keep him out of any danger, that is may agreement with the ninth. You'll have to agree to this if you accept the mission, it's in the contract." Iemitsu looked him the eye, he had no problem with the mission, missing with his last student was a lot of fun ( in the cavallone mansion, Dino shivered) , after all, even if they were Iemitsu's spawns( Reborn has no idea how anyone allowed him to repruduce, he'll have to beat any Iemitsu-like like tendencies out of the boys early on, the world shall forever be grateful.) how hard could it be to keep a couple of civillian boys out if trouble?  
(Famous last words, Reborn.)  
Reborn jumped from his chair into the desk, "I agree. Mail me the contract and the mission details, I will be preparing for my departure to Japan." Nono nodded "thank you old friend." Reborn pulled down his fedora and nodded before exiting the room. Looked like he has a new victi..student to tor...tutor.

 **A/N** : **HI, I JUST discovered that you can ask a number of reviews in exchange for updates. So I want 05 reviews and I'll update before the end of the week , if not, you will have to wait two weeks for Reborn's arrival to Namimori, so** ** _7_** **days for 05** **reviews. by the way if Tsuna's weapon was not his gloves, what would it be in your opinion?**


End file.
